Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Edwilya
Summary: Ving-cinq ans, ça se fête ! Et ce n'est pas George qui dira le contraire. Pour l'anniversaire d'Angelina, il a choisi un cadeau... spécial. CHALLENGE 30 BAISERS - THEME 14 : MUSIQUE


Elle dansait. C'était son anniversaire, après tout. Elle en avait le droit. Le droit de rire, de sourire. De s'amuser, tout simplement. Les lumières multicolores se balançaient de gauche à droite au rythme des danseurs et la musique emplissait la pièce, entraînante.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dansé entre tous les bras, ses pieds n'en pouvaient plus ; son père, Lee, les trois-quarts des Weasley - ce qui représentait en soi un exploit – et la plupart des invités. Mais la musique choisie était si magnifique, qu'elle arrivait à oublier la douleur des chaussures qui lui sciaient les orteils.

La fête battait son plein, le jardin des Weasley était bondé. La nuit tombait, lentement et les étoiles apparaissaient, l'une après l'autre. C'était magique. Angelina s'assit à une des tables pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa bercer par la musique qui s'échappait magiquement du mégaphone de Lee. Quelle idée absurde ! En même temps, elle devait bien avouer que le son qui s'en dégageait était extraordinaire.

Plongée dans ses pensées; elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se faufilait derrière elle. Soudain, on lui tapota le bras, elle retourna vivement, manquant de renverser son verre.

— Eh ! Ah, George, c'est toi... me refait plus jamais des trucs comme ça tu m'as fait peur, le gronda t-elle gentiment.

— C'était le but, rigola l'autre. Et puis, c'est bientôt Halloween !

Elle lui tira la langue dans une attitude profondément enfantine, et se leva, mais fut stoppée par la main de George qui lui retint le bras. Elle se retourna en souriant et l'interrogea du regard.

— Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, ça va te plaire. lui dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, et lui emboita le pas, intriguée. Il contourna la maison, s'éloignant de la foule, de la chaleur des lanternes, jusqu'à un escalier extérieur, qui menait à la partie la plus haute du Terrier – et aussi la plus bancale, pensa Angelina. Il l'emprunta pourtant, malgré les marches cassées et vermoulues qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Elle le suivit à contrecœur.

— Ça mène où ? demanda t-elle.

— Tu verras, répondit George, mystérieux.

Dans ces moments-là, elle le maudissait gentiment. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, aussi préféra t-elle se concentrer sur son ascension.

Ouf. Sauvée ! Elle n'était pas tombée, et aucune marche n'avait cédé.

— Ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans rechigner un peu. Pour la forme, surtout. Il lui prit la main, et ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de poussière et de vieux livres l'envahit. Mais, à bien réfléchir, ce n'était pas désagréable.

— C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir, lui murmura George.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle en resta bouche bée. Des montagnes de tissus, de chiffons, d'habits poussiéreux s'entassaient, çà et là, se mêlant aux vieux livres, aux malles remplies à craquer. Un grenier comme tout le monde rêve d'avoir, en somme. Et face à elle, une malle joliment décorée d'un « Joyeux Anniversaire, Gigi » lui fit doucement froncer les sourcils.

— J'y crois pas, tu l'as fais, lança t-elle.

— Sois pas fâchée, c'est simpa « Gigi », non ?

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir en retour, où se lisait néanmoins une lueur malicieuse.

— Bon, de toute façon, l'important, c'est ce qu'il y a dedans, pas vrai ? reprit-il.

— Y a quoi ? s'enquit Angelina, curieuse.

— Ouvre, et tu verras, répondit t-il en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de la malle, défit la banderole au surnom ridicule en rigolant, et ouvrit précautionneusement le

coffre. Ce qu'elle y découvrit était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle imaginait, et lui fit oublier tous les « Gigi » qu'il avait pu lui servir depuis des mois entiers.

— Oh ! C'est... c'est magnifique.

Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, aussi, elle se jeta à son cou.

— Merci, lui chuchota t-elle.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit malicieusement George, tout en se séparant d'elle pour se diriger vers le coffre.

Il en sortit le vieux phonographe. Devant les yeux intrigués d'Angelina, il ajouta :

— Normalement, en plus d'être un symbole de classe et d'élégance, il marche.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une mélodie s'échappa du vieux tourne-disque. Une mélodie douce, enveloppante.

i

Hold me close and hold me fast  
>The magic spell you cast<br>This is La vie en rose

When you press me to your heart  
>I'm in a world apart<br>A world where roses bloom /i

George lui tendit une main. Un immense sourire se lisait sur son visage. Il était fier de son cadeau.

— Mademoiselle accepterait-elle de m'offrir cette danse ? demanda t-il avec une moue malicieuse.

— Avec plaisir.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il tournait au rythme languissant de la mélodie que diffusait le tourne-disque. Angelina était aux anges. S'il y avait bien deux choses qu'elle aimait, c'était la musique, et les vieux objets. Alors ce cadeau était parfait. George n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui faire comprendre toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait.

i

When you kiss me heaven sighs  
>And tho I close my eyes<br>I see La vie en rose

And when you speak...angels sing from above  
>Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs<p>

Give your heart and soul to me  
>And life will always be<br>La vie en rose /i

Angelina releva la tête. George souriait.

— J'te l'avais dis, Gigi. Que ça te plairait, lança-t-il.

— M'appelles pas comme ça, répliqua t-elle en rigolant. Mais, merci, c'est mon plus beau cadeau.

— Ah, bon ? fit-il faussement déçu. Je croyais que c'était moi, ton plus beau cadeau.

Elle éclata de rire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire comme bêtises, parfois. Aussi, elle l'embrassa. Pour le faire taire. Et puis parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. 


End file.
